


Bedivere's mana transfer

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: Bedivere desires more strength in order to better help his master. In order to achieve this, he suggests a different method of strengthening, in hopes of gaining this strength.
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Bedivere's mana transfer

You enter your room, and smile at the shining white glow the walls emit. The décor is admittedly dull, but it is your one space to get rest uninterrupted. At least, it is usually. Standing at the foot of your bed is a servant, and his glorious shining arm instantly identifies him. “Bedivere?” You ask, and he turns to face you. “Good evening master.” He greets with a smile, one that spreads to your own face. “Is there something you need?” You ask easily, walking past the knight to stand by the side of your bed.

Bedivere pauses, seemingly in thought. “I see no other way to broach the subject then speaking directly, so forgive me master.” He begins, and you listen to him carefully. “It seems my strength is not up to par with my fellow servants, I believe this can be solved by receiving some of your mana.” He finishes. Oddly, his cheeks tint a light shade of pink. 

“Can it wait until tomorrow? I don't have any flames of wisdom right now.” You explain with a nervous chuckle. Bedivere closes his eyes. “Ah, I was not clear enough it seems.” He says wistfully, and you know better than to break his chain of thought. Bedivere moves from his place at the foot of the bed, and is quickly stood in front of you. He places his regular hand on your shoulder, and you can't help but tense up. 

“I have spoken to my king about my lack of strength, and he revealed to me more efficient means of transferring mana.” He explains quickly, as he seems to want to get the words out as fast as possible. “Do you know of the method I speak?” He asks with a nervous gulp. “I believe so, but it is not something I do.” You answer honestly. “I understand the hesitancy master, but would you not consider doing it this once as a favour to me?” He questions. It's not that you don't want to do anything sexual with your brave knight. No. The truth is much simpler, if you perform such a mana transfer with one servant, you will have no excuse not to do it with others. You explain as much to Bedivere. 

His face shifts into a look of understanding. “I see, so that is why.” He says aloud, more to himself than you. “Thank you for listening to my request master, have a pleasant evening.” His smile returns, and he offers a light bow before heading to the door. You watch his retreating form, and a thought quickly enters your mind. “Bedivere!” You call, and he stops in his tracks. He turns to glance at you with a questioning gaze. 

“Can you keep it between just us?” You ask. An easy silence sits between the two of you, and you can see Bedivere processing your words. Finally, a smile spreads across his lips. “Need'st I make a vow?” He asks, and you shake your head. In your heart, you already know you can trust his words. “I shall keep it between just us, master.” He speaks his vow regardless. 

Promises made, Bedivere approaches you once more. When he comes to a stop, he unfastens his cloak, letting it drop to the floor. “It may get in the way.” He quickly explains, before dropping to his knees. You become acutely aware of his armour, as he hits the ground with a metal thunk. “Do you not want to change?” You ask, it's not the most pragmatic outfit to perform such an act in. This earns a shake of Bedivere's head. “Best to get this done, and move on.” He says, and while it does little to enhance the mood, you understand where he's coming from. 

With ease, Bedivere removes your belt, and your trousers are quickly wrapped around your ankles. Your cock is not even freed yet, and you feel blood rushing to the organ. Bedivere takes a deep breath, steeling himself. “Master... I've never done anything like this before so, I would appreciate it if you do not tease me.” He requests. Softly, you run a hand through his hair. “Take your time.” You gently encourage, and he sighs. 

With one quick motion, your underwear joins you trousers by your ankles. Your cock is free for Bedivere to see, and see it he does. He seems in awe for a moment, simply staring at your cock. The urge to poke him with it is strong, but you resist. No, you'd rather he takes his time with this. Your restraint is rewarded by Bedivere's normal hand taking it in his grip. “Gentle, it's not a sword.” You say through your teeth, as the force he uses is borderline torture. 

Your message is received, and his grip relaxes. He now barely even holds your cock, as he inches his face towards the tip. “There is little merit in beating around the bush then.” He comments, and places his lips to your tip. Your cock twitches at the sensation, and Bedivere flinches away in surprise. It's tough, but you manage not to laugh at the response. He clears his throat, deciding to pretend that didn't happen.

His face inches closer once more. This time, he opens his mouth, and guides your cock into his mouth. The wet and warm sensation sends tingles of excitement shooting up your body. Bedivere manages to take half your length when he stops. His tongue begins to massage the length he's taken. You moan, the pleasure he's giving overshadowing the suspicions of him having done this before. 

The tip of your cock begins to leak, and your balls tighten. Your end is getting closer, and you tell Bedivere as much. Instantly, he unwraps his tongue from your shaft, and lets your cock free with a pop. He pants heavily for a moment. “Alright, if my king speaks true, I must drink every drop.” He explains with laboured breaths, not that you have much control over that.

He takes a deep breath, and without warning, takes the entirety of your length inside his mouth. Your tip is easily touching the back of his tight throat, and the sounds he makes as he gags on your length is almost enough to push you over the edge. 

Almost.

Bedivere pulls his head back, and with sloppy sounds, pushes himself onto your cock once more. Being suddenly forced to the back of his throat for the second time does the trick. Your legs tense up, and your cock twitches in his mouth. You fire several thick, hot loads straight into Bedivere's waiting throat. You hear him swallow as fast as you cum, and he definitely does not allow any of your seed to escape his stomach.

The second your seed is delivered, Bedivere lets your cock slide out his mouth. A little cum still clings to your tip, but his lips are quickly wrapped around, and suck it clean. Your cock aches from the action, but you keep silent. “I already feel stronger.” Bedivere says with good cheer, smiling up at you. “Great.” You reply, though you feel your energy is too drained to think of anything better to say.

Bedivere gets to his feet, grabbing his cloak once he stands. “A thousand thanks master.” He says as he dons his cloak. “Be sure to take me on your next battle master, we will see just how much this makes me grow.” He says in way of farewell, heading to the door. You scramble to pull up your underwear and trousers. “Wait a second!” You call, and Bedivere stops dutifully. 

Nervously, you rub the back of your head, suddenly at a loss for words. Bedivere waits patiently. “I'm not opposed to doing more of this, or something further. Do you know what I mean?” You suggest, the thought of laying with the knight again already appealing to your base desires.

Bedivere sighs softly, looking wistful. “My master... I appreciate your help, but this is merely professional.” Is Bedivere's response to your action. He opens the door to your room and leaves. You feel no regrets, after all it was simply a shot to be taken. Released of your strength, and knowing your servant is all the stronger for it; you make your way to your bed, and finally settle down to rest for the night.


End file.
